Letter to Her
by Dru Dreams
Summary: A letter from a normally cold man to the woman he loves. The characters are extremely ooc as pointed out in several reviews. If you are going to leave reviews please let them be full of constructive criticism, not full of blatantly rude comments. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

There was a time when I thought you would come to me

_There was a time when I thought you would come to me. I thought that after you left me for that imbecile, you would come to your senses and back into my arms. I thought that you would need me and miss me as much as I did you, as much as I still do. _

_You never came. When you left, you left for good. Not a word of acknowledgement at ministry events, or when our paths cross in town. Not even a look. _

_Does it hurt too much to look? Or do you hold to much guilt. If I were to look into your eyes what would I see? Happiness and joy at the life you now live, or a shadow of the passionate woman I once knew. I would put my life on the latter. I know what pleases you. I know every sound, every touch, every look that ignites your soul. I know that you can be just as satisfied after a heated debate as passionate love making, and yes, that is what we did. _

_Despite how you said you felt nothing for me; I know what it was that I felt as our bodies melded together. It was love. It was a timeless love that most normal people would treasure. But you are not normal. You are far from normal. You care more about others feelings and views to be normal. If you were normal you would have come back to me because it was what you wanted. In fact, you would never have left me. You would have stayed because whether you realized it then or not, one day you will realize that you love me. _

_I know that you love me, Hermione. It's time for you to admit it. I will be waiting for you at the place and time our lips first met. Will you come? Will you be there? I hope you will be. Please say you will be. _

_I will be waiting._

_Forever yours,_

_Severus_


	2. Chapter 2

She read and reread the letter. It was the first time he had contacted her since the night she did the supposed best thing for her at the time. She thought back to that night, the way he tried to be so cold and uncaring, yet just couldn't manage to make his eyes reflect that. His eyes, the dark pools of black fire, were windows to his soul, to his emotions. He was pleading and begging her to stay with those eyes.

She was nearly in tears just thinking about the rehearsed speech she had practiced so hard on. "Severus, this, us, we can go no further than hidden away from everyone's eyes. We don't love each other, this is just a release. Ron loves me and it's time I give him a chance. I think I can be happy with him. I'm sorry Severus, but this is goodbye."

She had walked out without looking back. She tried to make herself appear apathetic, and managed until she was back in her own flat. She broke down. She couldn't hold the tears back and couldn't keep her body from shaking at the massive sobs that were escaping her mouth.

Now, she was living with Ron. He had proposed, but she told him it was too soon to make that sort of commitment and that she needed time to cement out her plans in life.

Truth was she just couldn't picture being with him forever. She can't even remember how he talked her into moving in, but he did.

It was in her flat she shares with him that she received her letter from Severus. She sat staring at the clock watching the seconds pass by getting closer to that magical time. The question now stood before her: does she go to him or not? Does she meet him at their spot? The spot they spent every Friday night and kissed at the exact same time just to relive the feeling of that first jolt of electricity they shared? How could they have ever claimed there were no feelings in their 'relationship'? They cared so deeply for each other.

She looked at the clock again. 6:15pm. She had just over an hour to get there if she decided to go.

Would she go? Or could she leave him standing there, alone, on top of the Eiffel Tower?

_A/N I guess you see I decided to continue this story for a bit. It may not be very long, but I just couldn't help continuing. I can see the meeting playing out in my head. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I will try to do one chapter a day, but they will be short. Thanks so much for reading!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower over looking Paris

Severus was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower over looking Paris. He remembered the first time they met here.

It was last summer and he was in town purchasing some ingredients for a potion he was working on. He was sitting in a café having a light lunch when Hermione walked in.

Their eyes met and he couldn't stop himself from walking over to her and saying hello. He had been intrigued, to say the least, with the young woman whose intelligence outshined those twice her age. He didn't think it possible for a child, a student, to be as ardent about knowledge as she.

He was surprised when he got to her and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Professor, it has been too long. How are you?"

"I'm well, Miss Granger, and yourself."

"I'm very well, Professor. I'm just taking a short holiday to myself. What brings you to Paris?"

"Ingredients, what else?"

"Of course. How silly of me. Paris is the only place you can purchase wasp wings and I know how useful those can be."

"Indeed. I was wondering, would you like to accompany me today? I was planning on doing a bit of sightseeing today before I headed back to London."

"I think that would be wonderful." It was at this response that Hermione finally pulled her arms away from Severus's neck. To most it probably appeared to be two lovers meeting for lunch. But to them, they hadn't even realized the embrace lasted until the heat of each others touch was gone.

They spent the day together, catching up, and enjoying the spring day. That night brought them out to the Eiffel Tower, as Severus had never overlooked Paris at night. Hermione told him it was purely magical, the way the lights and stars mingled and then reflected in the river's water. It was standing there that night, that Severus looked into Hermione's eyes and felt himself brush his lips over hers. What he had intended to be a quick goodbye and thank you turned into a heated passion filled kiss. The electricity they shared almost outshone the stars.

A small beep on the muggle watch he had awoken him out of his memories. 7:24pm. It was time. He didn't think she would come. He had hoped, but deep down felt maybe he was wrong. Maybe she didn't love him. Maybe….

"Severus-"

_A/N Sorry, I know I said one chapter a day, but yesterday was mine and my hubby's anniversary so I stole a day away from writing. Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, you came," Severus spoke in almost a whisper, the tears stinging his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved so dearly. He started to step toward her but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"No, Severus. I only came to tell you that I would not be leaving Ron and that you should move on as well." Hermione turned to walk away but her whispered name off of her former lover's lips held her in place.

"Why can't you admit it? Why can't you just say that you love me and not him? I know how you feel about him. You can't stand to picture yourself with him forever. When you picture the future you see me."

"How could you know that, Severus? Are you performing Legilimency on me? I thought you swore you would never do such a thing." Hermione was furious.

"Of course not, my love. I need not read your mind to know those thoughts. I know them, for I have the same ones. I always have. When we first started our relationship, I knew you were different from the other women I had been with. I knew I wanted more with you. I wanted it all. Now answer y question, why can you not admit these feelings?" Severus stepped slowly closer to Hermione, afraid she would disappear if he came on too strong.

"I can't. What would they think?" Severus didn't have to ask who they were; he knew she spoke of her friends and family. She was always so afraid of what people would say of their relationship. That is the only reason they never came out in the open with it before.

"Hermione, are you happy and fulfilled with Weasley?" Severus now took a couple more steps toward his love.

"I am content, Severus."

"Will you marry him?" He took one more step closer.

"No, but-"

"But nothing, Hermione. You don't tell me you are happy if you can't stand the thought of marriage. I know you. I know you want a family. I know you want marriage, kids, a house with a white picket fence, the whole ordeal. I am ready to give that to you. I have been ready since the first time we kissed upon this tower. Now the question is, are you ready to face everyone and tell them the truth of who holds your heart?" Severus now stood right in front of Hermione. He could see her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I can't do it alone, Severus. "

"And you shan't have to. I will be by your side through it all. I will be there to help you. You shall never have to face anything alone again."

"Will you really be with me?"

"Through it all, my love. Though I shall warn you, I will never allow you to go again."

"I will never leave you again. I am so sorry for hurting you, Severus. I love you."

Severus nearly cried at hearing those words. They had never before escaped her lips. It was magical to hear her say it.

"And I love you." Severus closed the small distance between their lips and felt again what he felt the first time they kissed. A passion ignited within him that he was afraid he would die without. Hermione's arms wrapped oh so naturally around his neck and tangled into his long black locks.

They stayed there, kissing passionately until the early hours of the morning, forgetting that they had ever been apart, and that they had several people to confront the next day.

_A/N I am so sorry it took so long to update!! My computer froze up and I lost the chapter twice and just got too fed up to try again. I finally got the patience to try again. I will try to do another chapter tonight to make up for missing so many days!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Severus woke the next morning with his love in his arms for the first time since she walked out his door so long ago. He knew the long road that lay ahead for Hermione. He didn't care what people thought. Had he ever? Of course not. But Hermione did. She was so worried about what people would think of her loving him. He hoped she wouldn't run again.

"Severus, go back to sleep," Hermione mumbled sleepily. He could only giggle. How did she know he was awake? He hadn't moved or said a word.

"Darling, how did you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing is different. Now go back to sleep. We have a very long day that I would like to put off as long as possible."

"No, I think it would be better if we woke up and faced the day. The earlier we start the earlier we can get it over with. Now you can jump in the shower while I fix breakfast." Severus climbed out of bed after giving Hermione a light kiss on her forehead.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, following the smell of pancakes and sausages. She found Severus sitting quietly at his dining room table reading the Daily Prophet and sipping a cup of hot tea.

"It smells wonderful, Severus."

"Well let's eat up and then I will get a shower and we shall go."

They ate while sharing light conversation, catching up on the goings on in each others lives. When they finished their breakfast, Hermione offered to clean up while he showered and dressed; Severus graciously accepter her offer.

A freshly showered and clean shaven Severus appeared in the living room 20 minutes later. He noticed Hermione was looking over the titles of books he had on his shelves. She gently pulled one out, Severus knew it immediately. It was a scrapbook, the only one he had. Hermione had made it for him for the one year anniversary of their first kiss. It was filled with pictures of their time in Paris and other places they went.

She looked reminiscent as she turned the pages full of their first year together. How could they have ever claimed to not hold any emotions in their relationship? It would have been evident to anyone they loved each other, if anyone had known.

"Severus, I am so sorry." Hermione's apology brought the man out of his thoughts.

"Hermione there is no need to apologize. It is in the past and we are rectifying the mistakes that were made. No harm done." Severus walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was worried at the hurt look in her eyes.

"There was no harm done to us perhaps, but there will be to Ron. He believes I love him. He believes that we will one day be married. We are going to be doing a world of harm to him today." Hermione was shaking when she finished her short speech.

"I know darling, I was just trying to comfort you. It will be hard for Mr. Weasley, but he is strong. He has proven that time and time again. He will find someone who can love him fully and deeply. He will one day have what we have and then, well then he will be grateful that you ended it before it was too late."

"You're right as always, Severus. Thank you for understanding. I love you." The words still sounded so foreign to him. He loved everything about hearing those words come out of her small mouth.

"And I you, my love. Now let's go. We have many people to speak with today."


	6. Chapter 6

Fidgeting, Hermione opened the door to the flat that she shared with Ron. She knew he would be home, as it was a Saturday. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and made her way with Severus in tow behind her.

"Love, you never came home last night. Is everything-" Ron stopped speaking abruptly as he looked back at Hermione for the first time. His eyes narrowed as he seen his old potions professor standing behind her, his hand lightly pressed against the small of her back.

"Ron, I think we need to talk." Ron nodded and took a seat at the table that was in the small room right off of the kitchen. "Ron, I'm so sorry I didn't come home last night. I know you were probably worried. But I must tell you something. I don't love you."

"I know. I hoped it would change, but I've always known."Hermione looked up at her boyfriend with shock apparent on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I tried to love you. Truly I did, but I couldn't make myself." Hermione's voice broke and tears started glistening in her big brown eyes.

"Is it Snape then?"

"Yes. Severus and I were together before you and I got together, but I kept it a secret because it was supposed to be purely physical. But somewhere along the way, our affections for each other grew. I love him and he loves me. I'll be moving my things out tonight and will be staying with Severus. I hope that I can still call you a friend."

"Of course, Mione. I love you. I think I always will. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Ronald. Thank you for being so understanding. I hope that you will find happiness like I have."

"I think I already have. There's a girl at work that I've been to lunch with a few times. We have a lot in common and I might ask her out now that I'm a single man." Ron smiled, making Hermione grin widely.

"I'm so glad Ron; I just hope everyone else will take it this well."

"I think it will. Everyone loves you and only wants your happiness. Before you go, may I talk to Snape for a moment?" Hermione looked back at her lover for a moment and he nodded his consent. Hermione hugged Ron and made her way to the front door. Once Hermione was out of earshot, Ron turned to Snape giving him a hard look.

"I know we never got on that well, but I love Hermione and I expect you to treat her with respect and love and devotion. She deserves that and so much more."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"You can call me Ron. I expect we will be around each other a lot."

"Of course Ron, and you may call me Severus. Thank you for your understanding. I think it helped Hermione a lot."

"Anything for Mione. I'll see you to the door."

With that, the two lovers made their way to the burrow and told the rest of the family and friends. Each person they talked to seemed happy and not very surprised. She was quite amazed at that fact.

At the end of the day, Severus and Hermione plopped down on his couch, exhausted from the emotional work as well as the physical work of moving Hermione to his house.

"Severus, I can't believe it." Hermione sighed, snuggling in closer to the man that now held her heart.

"I told you it would all work out, love." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, enjoying the warmth of her body against him.

"I'm so glad you wrote me that letter," she mumbled as her eyes closed for the final time that night.

"Me too, love. Me too."

_A/N I feel absolutely horrible it took so long. Emotional trauma and all, I won't go into detail but I am back. I hope everyone likes this story. It was my first try at a Severus and Hermione story and hope that it lived up to others I have read. Thank you all so much for reading!!_


End file.
